Adventures of Borisa and Henry
by Android Cross
Summary: Boris is turned into a sexy female maid who tries to help Henry escape the workshop. as they adventure they'll find love, romance and some faces that could be the one you recognize. they'll face danger and epic battles! OCs belong to me and Borisa dosn't technially belong to me, she's a female version of Boris which I don't own. I also don't own anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Boris sat staring as Henry was asleep, His eyes closed to the world around him, his mind probally thinking about how to get out of this nightmare.  
Boris was worried for Henry as Bendy(what Sammy and everyone else called Bendy, to Boris that creature wasn't the friend that Boris called from memory) seemed intent upon getting him.  
Boris cared for Henry as one of the people who made his life possible, and Boris loved Henry...  
"As a friend ofcourse" thought Boris after I just voiced his opinion of Henry. Little did he know that this love had a effect he didn't forsee.  
(prepare for a steamy transformation, as best as I can do, so cut me some slack K?)

Boris walked to the kitchen, he was sturring a pot of bacon soup, when he felt a feeling, he quickly stopped sturing and turned off the fire on the stove before the feeling got worse.  
"What's going on?" he thought, he grabbed his head as his face and the top part of his head felt funny. He moaned abit, pleasure hitting him like a brick as his face began to become more human like, though his face didn't stop there, eyelashes grew and his hair on his head grew longer and he gained more feminine lips(not like Alices' lips more like how anime characters have a line for a mouth.)  
He looked in the mirror to see his head was that of a cartoon wolf girl, her face in his opinion was gorgeous.  
He felt pleasure again in his chest that had lost all hair along with his arm hair, He watched as his chest pushed out and his nipples became hard as size G breasts formed on his chest, the nipples covered by the overalls that he wore.  
Next came his...

"Oh, OOOH GO-D!"

and the...

"mmmmmmm oh whats happening to my u-h!"

nevermind on those

finally in a as the last orgasmic wave came to "Borisa" She felt her butt inflate and her overalls turned into black panties and bra, that were quickly covered by a sexy maids outfit.  
as she was on the floor, as she got up, her voice which sounded very alluring said "what's going on I..." She grabbed her head as new thoughts replaced her old ones"

(Henry, Henry, you love Henry and want to get him to safety, you also wish to  
=probally shouldn't post this, I don't want to give people ideas.=  
yeah all that stuff you want to do to Henry. Your his loyal maid..."

She shook her head as a new face shown, she began getting back to cooking, Her dear Henry would be hungry, she began to get to work.  
"He'll like me so much!" she said to herself as she stirred "What if he asks me to marry him, oh that would be so...

0/0

"EEEK I shouldn't think that!" her tail was wagging before, now it was wrapped around her leg as she thought "I don't want to come on too strongly..."

-end of part 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Henry woke up, his head still dizzy from the running he had to do to outrun Bendy...he looked around, he remembered following Boris to safehouse and then laying down for a nap.

He got up and was immediately surprised to see a wolf girl in a sexy maid outfit, She was dusting a old cabinet.  
He felt he recognized who she was, but no it couldn't be could it?

She noticed him wake up "Hello Master Henry." she curtsied and then went back to dusting, though her gaze kept falling on him, though she made it look like she wasn't looking at him...she was failing.

"wha? Boris?" asked Henry.

"Its Borisa silly." she giggled cutely "Though I guess you could say that I'm still Boris...but he sorta likes being me hehe ;)" she winked.

"Oh well..." Henry didn't know what to say, he fully stood up and realized that unlike Boris, Borisa was alittle shorter then he was, and he could see down her outfit that revealed her G sized breasts.

0/0

"Master? would you like me to pleasure you?" asked Borisa

this caused Henry to blush, and she expected a answer for her eyes lit up and she gave him a lusting look.

Y or N?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If enough people vote for something then after awile I'll add either a erotic scene, or I won't. 


End file.
